Love, Nightmares, and Dreams
by JackSparrowsLATINABonnieLass
Summary: Glen lantz didn't die! he has been stuck in Freddy Kugers boiler room the whole time! and thinks he will never escape untill a young girl comes and saves him from freddy. bad at summarys! PLZ READ! THXS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related or having to do with a nightmare on Elms Street AT ALL! So don't sue my poor butt.

Anyways this is my first fanfic for this movie and man was I surprised how very little stories with Glen there were. I mean COME ON PEOPLE THIS IS JOHNNY DEPP WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! But if u are not a Johnny fan don't worry about this. If u are then SHAME ON YOU! Anyways I am about to write the first chapter to Love, Nightmares, and Dreams 

**Chapter1: Boiler room nightmares**

"Get a good night sleep because tomorrow were moving to the other end of here."

"Were exactly mom?"

"I don't know exactly I just know it is a five to six hour drive. I do know the street though." Said her mom.

"Then what's the name?"

"What's with the question Marcia Bakers?"

"I just want to know."

"Okay Elms street."

"ELMS STREET!"

"Yes Elms Street."

"Do you know what happened there?"

"Yes I do but we will not scare your little sister with this okay? Now go to sleep." Said the mom as she gave Marcia a kiss on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her. Then as Marcia thought about the incident of Elms Street which she didn't know much just stories she heard from friends. She fell to sleep. But not just any sleep.

**Marcia's Dream: **

As Marcia opened her eyes, she was surprised to find her self on the floor of what seemed to be a boiler room of some kind. It was kind of dark and cold and the pipes that ran through the boiler room looked old. Very old. She thought to herself _I should go and explore a bit of this place. But then again it doesn't look TOO safe to do that… Ahh screw it! I'm going to go and check this place out._ As she got to explore this place she noticed these claw like marks here and there. Which she thought was pretty freaky. As she got to what seemed to be the end of the boiler room, she saw a big cage. A cage with what looked to have a guy in it. He was sitting in a corner with his knees under his chin, and his arm around his legs. He had _the_ funkiest hair she had seen. But it still looked good on him.

She then said, "Hello there are you okay?"

He then looked up at her and stared at her for a while. She stared back at him. Brown colliding with green.

He then said "Nancy?"

Marcia, puzzled by this said, "Nope, sorry, my name is Marcia."

He stood up and quickly and said, "Marcia, Marcia Bakers."

"Yes…" she said a little scared by this man now.

"Is your dad Dr. Bakers?" "Yes." She said.

"Than I might have a chance to get out of this hell hole." He said.

"Who is keeping you locked up?" she asked.

"Him." Was all he said.

" Who's him?" asked Marcia.

"Freddy Krueger." He said.

"Freddy?" she said.

"Yes that fucker." He said as he tightly gripped two of the cage's bars so tight it made his knuckles turn white.

"Oh so how long have you been here?" she asked.

To which he responded, "Long enough to know that he is keeping me here as torture."

"Oh well I can try to help you to get out." Said Marcia looking at the keyhole of the cage. Which was a weird shape. "So do you know where he keeps the key?" she asked.

"Yes… he keeps it on one of the loopholes of his jeans." He said.

"Oh great." She said.

"Anyways I never got to ask you. How did you get here? Only people that are destined to… well die… are able to get here." He said.

"Well I'm not really all that sure. I just remember thinking about the accidents that happened on Elm Street before going to sleep and ending up here." Said Marcia.

"Oh well I still don't get it but will you help me anyways?" he asked.

"Of course I will help you… hey come to think of it I never heard your name." Said Marcia.

"Oh well my name is…." Just about as he was going to reveal his name he heard footsteps from a room above the boiler room. To which he tells Marcia "You must go or he will kill you and believe me when I tell you that you can get hurt or even worse die even while you sleep."

"What that's impossible you can't die in your dreams." Said Marcia as she too heard the footsteps come closer.

"JUST GO!" he screamed. And she ran behind an old boiler. That's when she saw him. Freddy Krueger, in his red and green striped shirt, tattered jeans with the cage key hang off one of the jeans loophole, hat, and a glove with sharp knives that acted like fingers. He then spoke in a raspy voice, "Who was here! WHO!" he shouted as he got a hold of his shirt and lifted the guy right off the ground.

The guy then said, "Nobody was here. I swear."

"You lie!" he shouted as he shook him a little more, "Where is she!"

"I told you there was no girl here!" said the guy.

"You're lying! You hid her!" he shouted.

"I TOLD YOU THERE WAS NO GIRL HERE! AND PLUS HOW COULD I HIDE HER IF I AM IN A FUCKIN' CAGE!" he shouted loudly.

Then Marcia touched something hot and gave a little shriek.

But even the small shriek could not escape Freddy's super intensive listening ears. To which he said, "She is here. And like I said you lied to me!" he then scratched the guy with his sharp finger like knives across his chest and threw him, hard, back into the cage. He then followed the place where he had heard the shriek. As he got closer Marcia's breathing became heavier, just as Freddy's foot steps became less and less hearable. Until one moment his footsteps could not be heard anymore. Marcia then relaxed and then out of nowhere Freddy popped out which scared her so much she fell over. And then Freddy gave her a light scratch on the wrist and just as he was about to stick his sharp fingers in her an alarm rang. And Marcia woke up to find a big red scratch on her wrist and a big red dot on her palm. And then she thought about what the guy had told her, _Believe me when I tell you that you can get hurt or even worse die even while you sleep._

I hope you like it and plz review! Oh and the title of the story might change! PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!!!!

**LATINA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Yeah I own nothing having to do with Nightmare on Elm Street. (Though I wish I owned Glen Lantz…which sadly I don't.)

Well I had one comment reminding me that I forgot to tell you guys that in my story Glen IS NOT DEAD! Opposes my bad…. well anyways here is the 2nd chapie to LNAD!!!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you okay Marcy?" asked Jenny, Marcia's 8 year old sister.

"Yeah Jenny I'm fine." Said Marcia as she got up and went to the bathroom to fix up her wounds. As she got dressed she and ready for

the first day at her new school, she couldn't help but to think of that guy. And not help but to feel sad for him. Because who knew how

long he had been there. And she also thought he looked cute. As she went downstairs for breakfast, she saw her dad reading the

newspaper, Jenny eating pancakes, and her mom making lunch for them. As she got her plate of pancakes from the counter, she sat

across from her dad at the table. Her dad was known as Dr. Bakers. He was known as the best Dream Doctor Dreamotologist. Or at

least that is what Marcia called her dad jobs. Her dad studied dreams, day dreams, and especially nightmares and how these things

occur and why they occur and stuff like that. But he sort of lost some of his reputation as a well known Dreamotologist when he gave

the idea of all of the Elm street murders being caused my dreams or nightmares. Everybody thought him crazy. But he didn't care. And

even though those murders where done like about four years ago, he is still working on that theory. And Marcia's mom Samantha

Bakers is her dad's assistant. She too believes that the murders were done by nightmares, but nobody believes them.

So as Marcia ate another bite of her pancakes, she asked her dad, "Dad do you believe that people could… you know… be killed or

trapped in a dream world while being asleep?"

To which he responded, "Yes I do Marcia why do you ask such a question?"

"Oh for a…uhh… science project." Marcia Said.

"But you are barely starting school today." Dr. Bakers said.

Damn! Thought Marcia. So she tried something saying something else, "I…umm…was just wondering that's all."

"Well I am glad you're interested in my work, but yes I do believe in such things." He said.

"Isn't that what happened here on Elm Street?" she asked.

"Well that's what your mother and I believe but we are not for sure we are right. Some people think that the four deaths of the

teenagers was murder or a suicide." He said.

"Yeah but that wouldn't explain the third death. You know of Glen Lantz. I mean the geyser of blood had to be done not by a person.

But of something…. Unnatural." Said Marcia.

"Yes that wouldn't explain the third death. But I think the deaths have to do with something more then suicide and murder," he then

pointed to his head, "I think it had to do with brain. Not of craziness but that of dreams or nightmares to be more exact."

"Do you think it was done with a machine? Like a dream leaping machine?" she asked

"No, because that machine would have to be really strong to be able to make the bruises or marks or whatever your doing to the

person visible on the outside world. And that would have to take a lot of R.E.M sleep for the user. So much that they might not be able

to wake up. So it had to be something else. Something…. Deeper then that. " He said.

"Well thanks dad, but I got to go before I'm late." She said as she kissed her dad goodbye and got her lunch and headed towards the door.

* * *

Well anyways yet again i'm really sorry if i confused u about glen. just bare with me here. in the next chapter u will know how glen died. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!Oh and i'm sorry that this chapter is short. The next one will be a little longer then this.

Latina


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yea, yea, yea, you know the drill!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So how did your first day of school go today, Jenny?" asked Mrs. Bakers.

"Good." Replied Jenny.

"How about yours Marcia." Asked Dr. Bakers.

"Good." Said Marcia as she poked at her dinner. She still couldn't stop thinking about that guy. And now, above feeling sad for him, she felt guilty. Who knows how much trouble he got in because of her. Then her mom, Sam, broke her from her thoughts.

"What is up with you two?" she asked.

Marcia said, "I'm just tired I'm going to go to bed." Sid Marcia as she got her plate and kissed her parents goodnight and left.

"I'm just bored." said Jenny.

"How about we…play a board game?" said Dr. Bakers.

"Okay." Said Jenny.

* * *

**(Marcia's dream)**

"AHHHH!" screamed Marcia as she fell. When she hit the floor she thought to her self, I got to work on my landing. As she picked her self up she noticed she was in a cage.

"What the heck?" she said in a low voice, "Where am I?"

Then a voice said, "In a cage with me."

As she turned around she noticed it was the guy. He was scratched up and a mess.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" asked Marcia knowing fully well what happened.

" I got my "medicine" form Freddy for not telling him you were here and where you were hiding that one time you were here." He said.

"Oh, it's all my fault I'm really sorry." Said Marcia.

"Its okay I'm used to it." He said as he leaned back onto one of the cage's walls and slid down. And sat there.

Marcia went over to him and sat next to him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Glen. Glen Lantz." He said.

"WHAT! I thought you died?" said Marcia Surprised.

"By what a geyser of blood shooting out of hole from my bed which I was eating out of?" he said.

"Yeah." Said Marcia.

"Look at me." He said as he stood up, "Do you think I have enough blood in my body to make a like two minute geyser of blood? Heck do I look WIDE ENOUGH to make a geyser that big?" he said as he held his arms wide apart.

"No." said Marcia.

He then went on, "And enough pressure in my body to do that?" he said.

"No. Then if your alive then…. How did he do the geyser thing?" she asked.

"Using that." Said glen who pointed to a machine.

This machine had a big clear tank with what seemed was filled with air compressed blood. And to the front of the tank was this wide, green, pipe sticking straight out. And then there was another wide green pipe sticking straight up. And a red lever was on one of the sides of the tank.

"Oh I see. But how did it happen?" asked Marcia.

"Well, he made hole in my bed as I was falling asleep and he pulled me and some of my stuff into the hole. Then when I hit the floor he turned that thing on." He said.

"But why would he keep you?" she asked.

"To use me as his slave. His dream slave. I help him kill people in their dreams. He said he chose me over Rod because he thought I was the kind of guy girls would dream with and stuff like that. And that he liked me better too." Said Glen.

"Well Glen I will try to help you escape from here." She said, "But do you know how I can get you out from here and into the real world?"

He thought for a minute then remembered what Nancy had told him once, "Yeah, all you have to do is wake while having contact with me." Said Glen.

"Well that will be easy to do." Said Marcia as she stood up.

Glen stood up too. He then said, "But there's the catch. He made this cage so nobody could dream me out. So the only way to do that is if u get me out of this cage."

"Oh that's gonna be a problem." She said.

"That won't be hard. Believe me. All you have to do is re-burn him. It won't kill him but that way it will be a distraction to him and you will be able to get the key from him. Just…." Then he stopped when he heard footsteps above, "Oh shit he' s coming! You have to go now."

"Okay I will but be careful Glen." She said.

"I'll try. But now wake yourself up." He said.

"But how do I do that?" she asked.

"Here I'll help you. You can wake up like this." He said as he grabbed her and kissed her for a minute.

"Was that supposed to wake me up or something?" she asked dazed.

"No, I just wanted to that cuz I think you're hot." He said, "But this how I'm going to wake you up." He said as he pinched her. And then she woke up.

* * *

Hope u guys like the story so far! 

Latina


End file.
